Digital content has become ubiquitous. Music, video, textual works, graphical works, games, and countless other types of content are saved in various digital formats. While digital formats offer many benefits, the ease with which exact duplicates can be made poses some challenges. In particular, because digital duplicates can be made without losing any quality and/or fidelity, it can be difficult to prevent the unauthorized copying and distribution of digital content.